


Getting Caught is Half the Fun

by connorstoll (quietrook)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/connorstoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from tumblr; a forbidden meeting in the praetor's room?!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught is Half the Fun

Octavian was leaning against the table in the center of the Praetor’s room, arms crossed and chewing on the inside of his cheek somewhat nervously, when Jason entered. He was still sweaty from combat training, and his lip was swollen and bleeding. _Gods_ , Octavian thought. He pushed off of the table and stood straight, face twisted into an arrogant expression.

“Grace."

“Alright, Octavian,” Jason half-grumbled, half-smiled. His face was still reddened from physical activity. “I’m here. What do you want?”

“Kiss me,” Octavian said simply, irritated because his voice cracked and hoping to the gods that Jason didn’t hear it. He delighted in the surprised look on Jason’s face; it resulted in the son of Jupiter’s lips forming a perfect O shape.

“I-- I’m sorry, come again?”

“Kiss me.” It was quiet and would probably be easily dismissed by anyone else, but it was definitely obvious what it was - it was an order. He stepped closer to Jason, bridging the distance. He wanted to bite that lip; he wanted to kill whoever had the audacity to leave a mark on something that was his.

Jason shook his head, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Do you have any idea what Reyna will do to us if she finds us in here?”

Octavian pressed his nose to Jason’s and locked eyes.

“Do you have any idea how much I don’t care?” Thinking about the fact that they might get caught was exhilarating -- even exciting. He could barely contain the emotions that were boiling in his stomach.

“Octavian -- “

“Jason,” Octavian murmured, looking him directly in the eyes, “what’s life without a little risk?” He could tell that wasn’t what Jason expected him to say. He had the upper hand. All he had to do now was add the finishing touch.  He shrugged and turned around, like he was going to leave. “Oh, well. I guess you’re right; it’s too much trouble. We should play it safe.”

He hadn’t taken more than one step when Jason grabbed his wrist. Octavian kept his facial expression calm and composed, even though his heart was beating erratically. This was his favorite part -- when he managed to get Jason all riled up.

“Come here,” Jason said lowly, and the look in his eyes made Octavian’s stomach twist. Perfect. He was so clearly the son of the god of storms.

Octavian swallowed as Jason moved in, and he tried to wait, he really did, but the truth was that he was impatient and Jason took too long. So he pushed forward until their mouths met, and then he pushed Jason against the table. Jason’s hands tangled perfectly in Octavian’s hair, and the older boy suppressed a moan as Jason tugged. He bit Jason’s lip, hard, filled with a perverse pleasure at the muffled sound of pain he got in response. He pushed Jason even further into the table, causing it to slide a little as he brought his mouth down to Jason’s collar bone. He fully intended on leaving as dark a bruise as he could manage, but was a little distracted because oh, god, when did Jason’s hand get there, holy fuck, and he was pulling Jason’s shirt up with his nose when he found himself being pushed away by the other boy.

Octavian made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, and Jason shook his head, pointing to his ear. They both froze and listened -- there were voices outside the door. He pointed to the closet and without a word Jason nodded and they both quickly hid. Just in time, too; the door opened and someone walked in right as they shut the closet door. The talking continued; it was Reyna and one of the First Cohort’s demigods. Even better.

His hand found Jason’s neck and he pulled him closer, using his torso to pin him  against the wall.

“Now,” he said lowly into Jason’s ear, “where were we?"


End file.
